Dancing in the Rain
by Divine Angle
Summary: War is an art, and battle is a dance. The rain blurs the vision, but not the grace with which the eternal enemies fought on that fateful day...


**Disclaimer: **Obviously, this is fan fiction. I own none of this.

* * *

><p>The Pirate Commander flew through the sky, the rain of this place proving no more than a bother to it. Nothing would stop him now. The Hunter, Samus Aran, had crashed the Frigate Orpheon, as well as wrought a path of destruction through the Glacier One outpost, and the Phazon Mines. It was time for this to end. The Commander was certain that he had just missed her going at the Phendrana region. He wouldn't miss her again.<p>

Ridley would finally get vengeance for what she did on Zebes. From what the remaining forces he had on Tallon IV had informed him of, the Hunter was collecting the Chozo Artifacts. If she was, it was likely she would take them to the temple of the Overworld Region. He had been flying about, looking for her, waiting for the Hunter to make her move.

His patience was paid off.

A pillar of energy erupted from the temple. It was time to strike.

He flew in, bombing the temple, and destroying whatever it was that was generating the energy. The Hunter wasn't going anywhere.

She took notice of him, and started firing. He was already too far away for any of it to hit.

Ridley dove, dropping like a rock. Before he was anywhere near hitting the bottom of the crater, he lifted himself up once again. He flew up, right next to the temple. Ridley roared, and unleashed his plasma breath. There was no need for words. They both knew it.

The Hunter dodged his attack. Ridley's response was to unleash a barrage of missiles. Samus had a harder time dodging all of these. A few hit their mark. Before the Hunter could retaliate, Ridley flew away, preparing to attack again. The Hunter didn't bother trying to shoot him down this time.

Ridley then flew over the temple. He bombed the temple, once again hitting the Hunter, and destroying a few of the pillars. He dove over the side, then reemerged behind the Hunter. He struck her with his plasma breath. She was unable to prepare.

Ridley landed on the temple. The Hunter started getting up, and Ridley roared, ready to finish things. He charged.

Samus spun around, seemingly not in as bad of a condition as she led on, and uneleashed a super missile on Ridley's chest.

The Commander screamed, and jumped away, flying off. However, he couldn't stay airborne for long. The missile was short circuiting his system's. His wings were burning out. So, once again, he landed on the temple.

The Hunter must have scanned him earlier. It explained why she wasn't fighting back at the start of their fight. She knew his chest was a weak point. This was her fault to. If he hadn't of had to leave the Orpheon so soon, it would be properly armored. Now he was angrier. The silent vow between them to not speak was broken.

"I will rip apart every fiber of your being with my claws, little girl."

Ridley stayed on all fours, and once more attacked with his plasma breath. If he stayed down, she coudln't get his chest.

The Hunter jumped over his attack, and whilst his mouth was open, she launched missiles into his open maw. Ridley reared up in pain, and Samus filled his chest with Plasma blasts.

Ridley stumbled back, and the Hunter kept up the assault. The Commander roared once again, and swung his body in a full circle, striking Samus away with his tail. At this point, he was enraged. He ran about, destroying the remaining pillars in a fury. Once this was done, he charged Samus, and pinned her against the wall.

"I have desecrated your temple, just as I desecrated your weak little family. When you reach whatever afterlife you believe in, say hello to them for me."

Ridley opened his mouth to blast her head off.

"I don't plan on dying to you. When you reach whatever hell you believe in, say hello to all the other Pirates I killed."

Samus jammed her beam cannon into his mouth, and fired missiles into it repeatedly.

Ridley dropped Samus, his insides severely damaged. She started firing upon his chest again. The commander staggerd to the backside of the temple, all of the systems malfunctioning.

Then, something unexpected occured. The temple lit up with power, and many beams of energy struck Ridley. It pushed him off the side of the temple.

As he fell, he saw the Hunter staring down at him.

He hated her. He would get revenge for this.

Ridley crashed.


End file.
